Tatsumi Madarao/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = We all had big dreams as kids, didn't we? I wanted to be an astronaut. |ClipQ = |Seiya = A life guard! Since swimming is my specialty and it's kinda cool! |Kanata = Becoming an idol, I guess? It hasn't changed. Ehehe ♪ |Akira = No comment. It's a secret. |Satsuki = World domination! Nishishi! |Mutsuki = A pâtissier, I guess. I've liked cooking since a long time ago. |Noah = To take over my grandfather's family business, I suppose. |Leon = A snowboarding athlete! I longed to stand on the Olympic stage~ |Li = P-please don't laugh at it! ... I wanted to be a meat bun shop owner. |Rabi = I think I admired to be part of a metal band... |Lucas = I've already forgotten mine. |Torahiko = I think it was to become the best painter in the world? |Kyosuke = I think it was to become a voice actor~ |Akio = To be able to live quietly. It became impossible thanks to the president though... |Shiki = I think it was to become a potter? |Hikaru = To join Takarazuka! |Raku = Nothing in particular. |Kokoro = A bride! |Runa = It was to be a politician just like father. |Momosuke = I wanted to be a florist, but I thought that a guy can't possible become one... |Issei = I don't remember things like that... |Futami = I wonder what my dream was. |Takamichi = Before, I just thought that I wanted to become a director. Though, I wasn't sure for what kind of job. |Eva = I do not envision any dream. |Ban = I thought that I wanted to become a chef, but when I think about it again, I won't be able to eat food like that~ |Mio = It was to become a servant for Master, so it has been fulfilled~ |Tsubaki = When I was little I admired jobs like carpenters. |Toya = I longed to work as a pâtissier or a florist. Did I sound like a girl? |Aoi = I wanted to become a police officer. |Kuro =I wanted to become an idol. My sister was always happy when I sang...... |Saku =Now? I've forgotten. |Baber =I think I wanted to be together forever with my big brother. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What do you want when you catch a cold? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I want someone to pat my head~. You'll do it next time, right producer? |Kanata = I want someone to make me applesauce. Producer-san, make it for me next time! |Akira = Hmm... To be left alone I guess. It's bad if others catch it, right? |Satsuki = I guess I want Mutsuki and the producer to be by my side. |Mutsuki = I want someone to make me hot milk. It makes it easier to fall asleep, after all. |Noah = Let's see. I guess I want someone to stay by my side. |Leon = I want Producer to nurse me! If possible, I want to sleep on her lap too! |Li = I want someone to make me things like porridge... |Rabi = I want to be left alone... When I catch a cold, I tend to speak rudely. |Lucas = Peace and quiet. |Torahiko = I want someone to cook me something delicious! |Kyosuke = I want someone to buy me a power drink! |Akio = Don't get concerned about me... |Shiki = I want to be nursed back to health. Will you, please, Producer!? |Hikaru = I've never caught a cold, so I don't know what to say. |Raku = Sleep together with me. |Kokoro = I'd like to have someone hold onto my hand~ |Runa = Will you always stay by my side and nurse me? Please. |Momosuke = I'll be happy if I'm treated gently... |Issei = To be left alone. |Futami = I want someone to make me apple rabbits~ |Takamichi = I-it's not like I'm thinking that I want someone to stay beside me! Idiot! |Eva = Are you saying that I look like a fragile man? ... I'd like to have apples prepared for me. |Ban = I want someone to make me lots of food! |Mio = As long as Master stays by my side... Though, it's okay to have Producer instead too. |Tsubaki = ... Guess I'd like to pass it to someone else? |Toya = I'll be happy if I'm treated gently... |Aoi = Since it's bad if others catch it, I'd hope they wouldn't get too close to me... |Kuro =I don't want anyone to see me with that kind of weak appearance. |Saku =I want you to pat my head. I really want you near me...... |Baber =I want you to gently pat me. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Off-days? I like to have a stroll in the town... How about you? |ClipQ = |Seiya = Right~. I guess shopping or playing around with Noah~? |Kanata = On off-days I take walks with Rabirabi and play with Eva-kun. |Akira = I drink coffee and read in a park or a cafe. |Satsuki = On off-days I go to the game center. I played a fighting game with Seiya the other day! |Mutsuki = I'm taken to the game center by Satsuki. |Noah = Let's see. I go jogging and on walks. |Leon = Usually I go flirting with girls... Wha, Producer, don't pull! |Li = I went to visit temples. The other day, the head priest gave me snacks. |Rabi = I either go to the gym or read books. |Lucas = I read books or practice playing songs. |Torahiko = Painting pictures! |Kyosuke = I watch anime shows that I've recorded and read manga during my day-off! |Akio = I'll lock myself in my studio... Sometimes Satsuki comes and it's turning into a disaster... |Shiki = Making ceramics, or playing with girls. |Hikaru = I go to a beauty salon. It's difficult to maintain this beauty! |Raku = I write calligraphy or have a walk. |Kokoro = Shopping! I went with Seiya some time ago. |Runa = On my off-days, I read my favorite books and do clay pigeon shooting. |Momosuke = I have a walk or tend to my garden, I guess~ |Issei = Just idling about? |Futami = Rolling around on my bed~ |Takamichi = I either play billiard or go to bars. |Eva = I wrap my body in a jet black veil. I can hear a baby's crying from the world of spirits. |Mio = I do black magic research ♪ |Ban = I'm walking around to find shops with delicious food! |Tsubaki = Together with Toya, I play with my sister and look after her... Ah, I sounded like a siscon. |Toya = Shopping with my sister, playing with Tsubaki's sister... Fufu, it's full of activities with sisters! |Aoi = I read fashion magazines and watch movies at home. |Kuro =I listen to music, or try some new cuisine. |Saku =I wonder if I should go to an idol live performance or think about Producer-chan~ |Baber =Holidays, I'm relieved. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Tatsumi Madarao Category:Normal Phone Call Questions